Your's Alone:A Vocaloid Fanfiction
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: This is basically the first part of my yaoi fanfiction for Vocaloid. The pair is Len X Kaito. Somewhat graphic during one part, but it's not too graphic. Part 2 will come it as soon as I get enough views on this one. Part 2 is posted and part 3 will come out soon. Please read part 2! You can find it on my profile. Part 1 is told by Len's POV! :)
1. Chapter 1

( Part 1 is told by Len's point of view. I hope you will enjoy my story! It includes yaoi)

"Happy birthday, Len-kun!" my friends happily exclaimed.

"W-what?" I said, tired because I had been woken up by them just a moment ago, "I can't believe you actually did this!"

"Well, nii-chan, we did, and the party hasn't even started yet!" my twin sister Rin smiled, "Now get dressed and come outside!"

I got dressed, and when I walked outside, I was surprised and happy that they had gone to so much trouble to create the prefect birthday present for me, and Rin too, of course. But, since Rin was Rin, she decided that she had to help plan her own surprise party. It was just so... Rin-like of her.

The party lasted for maybe 4 hours, and was very fun. The games were entertaining, we watched a great movie, and the banana-orange cake was nothing less than delicious. My best friends (pretty much all the Vocaloids) were all there.

When it was time for everyone to leave my house, I smiled and waved goodbye to them. We would all see each other again the following day, so it wasn't a very sad departure.

"Happy 15th birthday, Kagamine Len and Rin!" they all yelled at once.

After I was done cleaning everything up, I decided to go to bed. It was a rather tiring day, and we had to record a bunch of songs the next day. I couldn't feel anything different than I did before I turned 15, but it didn't really matter. Birthdays never made much of a difference of me. I mean, no one randomly becomes much older every time they celebrate a birthday.

"You're really going to bed already, nii-chan?" Rin whined, "We still have to see what our fans have done for our birthday."

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that!" I cried, "Let's go look at the right now!"

We got so many letters, the were videos of humans celebrating our birthdays, we had some songs written for us, and much more. Every year, my favorite part of our birthday was all of our birthday was all of the wonderful things our fans did for us. It was also my favorite part of being a Vocaloid: inspiring people, and helping them be creative.

I stayed up for three more hours looking that the amazing gifts our fans gave us. When I finally went to sleep,I had happy memories and thoughts in my head to cherish.

When I awoke, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and walked with Rin to our front porch. We waited for about 25 minutes until Kaito got there to drive us to the studio. Every weekend we record songs together. We record songs by ourself after school, but the weekend is the only time that we can all get together to record. By doing this, we can not only make great music for our fans, but we can also bond with each other in ways that I can't even explain.

"Len-kun!" Kaito smiled, eating an ice cream cone (of course), "I missed you sooo much!"

"I'm her too, you know!" Rin stated, "Why do you only pay attention to Len?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi to him. You know I really do care about both of you very much." Kaito assured her, "So, how are you doing, Rin-chan?"

"I'm doing well!" giggled Rin.

My heart raced a little bit when I heard Kaito say that he cared about us; that he cared about me. I didn't really know why, but I started blushing. He looked so kind, gentle, and like such a wonderful person, which he was. He also has such nice hair and is tall and has such a nice face... But that's off track...

"How are you gonna eat ice cream while you're driving?" Rin questioned.

"I'm almost done with it. Just wait one minute." Kaito said, finishing his vanilla ice cream cone.

We got into his car and drove to the studio. When we got there, all of the other Vocaloids were there waiting for us.

But instead of going to sing with the rest of the Vocaloids, Kaito dragged me to one of the dressing rooms. He told me to sit next to him on the bed, and then he told me about an idea he had.

"I think we should sing 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder Together.'" Kaito proposed.

Len was secretly hoping that Kaito would have asked him to have sex, but those thoughts were not to be revealed.

"That's a good idea. The yaoi fans will go crazy!" I blushed, "And I think it would be very pleasant to sing that with you, Kaito-senpai."

"You're so awkward, Len!" he laughed, "That's why I love you so much!"

K-Kaito, loved me? I was so overwhelmed with these feelings that I didn't even understand.

Singing with Kaito was nice. We got a lot done in a short amount of time, so we had a lot of free-time. I opened my mouth to speak, buy I noticed that Kaito was already about to say something. I wanted to be polite, so I let him talk first.

"I have something to tell you, and I've been keeping it a secret for a long time now." Kaito explained, "I really do love you, Len. As more than a friend."

The racing of my heart that I had experienced before was present again, but this time much stronger. I felt as if the whole world was just Kaito and I. Instead of using words, responded to Kaito's statement by kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too." I let him know.

When he heard that, Kaito pushed me onto the bed and held me in his strong arms. I felt so happy just being with him; it was the best feeling in the world.

"Please, never leave me alone..." pleaded Kaito.

"I promise you that I never will." I promised.

We kissed again, this time more passionately.

"I'm sorry, Len, but I just can't control myself anymore!" Kaito said.

He then started to remove his clothes. He threw them onto the floor next to the bed, and began to remove my clothing as well.

"Are you sure that we should do this now?! Here?!" I asked.

"I just need to now, okay. I just want you so badly!" explained Kaito.

The first feeling of it was painful. Feeling him inside of me was was something that I had never experienced before. I was so glad to share that with Kaito, who I love so much.

After we were finished with that, we held each other for a long time. We would give each other soft kisses every once in a while. We didn't bother to put on clothes, since we assumed that no one would come in. And the heat of each other's bodies was enough to keep us warm.

But, as this was happening, Rin walked into the dressing/sleeping room.

"Sorry Len, I have to get something from this room." announced Rin, and then she froze when she saw them, "Oh my god!"

"Rin! It's not...!" I tried to say, "I-I don't know! Please just go away!"

"N-nii-chan?..." she stuttered, "You're with Kaito?..."

"Yes. I'm not happy that you walked in on us at a time like this... So if you will leave then we will get dressed and talk to you later." Kaito stated, hiding his nakedness under the covers.

After we had gotten dressed, we invited Rin to come back into the room to talk with us.

"Yes, Rin, I am with Kaito. I love him so much!" I told her, "And, I guess you can choose whether you want to accept us or not."

"I can't believe this! I'm so upset!" Rin yelled, crying.

"Why? What is it about our love that makes it inferior to anyone else's?!" I questioned, "I love him just like anyone else would love someone!"

"It's not that, Len!" Rin explained, "I don't have any problem with you being gay or bi or whatever. I even like some Yaoi and all that. The reason why I'm upset is because I like Kaito too!"

This was pretty obvious, and r only thing surprising about it was that I didn't realize it earlier.

"I know that, Rin." Kaito said, "And I love you as a friend. But I'm in love with Len... I'm sure a lovely girl like you will find someone very easily.

After that, Rin just nodded and left. I knew that my life would be a bit awkward now, but hopefully it would get better. After all, everything was already wonderful now that I had Kaito. The one wish that was hidden in my heart had finally come true.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for the other Vocaloids to accept it that Len and I were together. I suppose it was because everyone thought that I was in a romantic relationship with Miku. I can see why some people would have thought that, since Miku and I did sing a lot of love songs together, but we only did that because we looked and sounded good together. Still, that whole time, I truly was slowly and deeply falling in love with Len.

I was really scared that after Len and I told everyone, that they would be angry, or not accept us. My days were spent nervously hoping that our friends would be supportive of us. Luckily, they were. Of course, it took Rin a while to get used to the fact that I was NOT interested in females. She was mostly only upset because that meant that she didn't have any chance with me. For the most part, Len and I were able to be happily in love, just like any other couple. But, there was one person who chose not to accept us. That person was my father, known as Shion-sama by our neighbors and acquaintances (as he was regarded with respect.)

"I know that this cannot really be true!" my father denied, "You're just doing this to rebel against me, and I will not allow that!"

"I don't think you understand!" I insisted, "I really do love Len-kun."

"No man in our family is going to dishonor his parents by messing around with other boys!" he shouted, "It is a disgrace!"

"What makes you think that you can decide who I fall in love with?!" I argued, "I didn't choose this, Dad. It just happened. I can't believe that you won't even listen to me!"

I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I couldn't stand to be around my dad anymore at that time, considering how he was reacting to the news. I couldn't believe how hateful he was being towards me. At least my mother understood. I heard her try to convince my dad to at least attempt to accept me as being gay.

"He really needs your support in order to be able to be comfortable with his orientation and his feelings." she said.

"But, I don't understand. What have I don't wrong as a father that would make our son turn out this way?" my father questioned.

"Nothing, dear," my mother explained, "We cannot control Kaito's feelings. What we CAN do is be supportive of him, and let him know that we will always love him, no matter what."

"I suppose you're right..." agreed my dad.

"We should let our son know that." urged my mom.

My dad sighed and called me, "Kaito! Come down! I'd like to speak with you again!"

When I got downstairs, my dad told me to sit down next to him at the table. I was hoping that this time he would be a bit less emotionally involved in his thoughts, and that he would actually think rationally.

My dad sighed and said, "We will be willing to let you be with Kagamine-san, as long as you don't... do anything... in our house... Especially not if I'm around. Just don't act romantic in front of me, either. I'm not really used to that kind of thing."

"I would happily agree to that, dad." I smiled, "Thank you for being considerate to me."

I hoped that someday he would completely become comfortable with the love between Len and I. But the fact that he was even trying to accept us was something to be thankful for. An my relationship with my family would stay close. That was all I wanted.

Truly, I had been secretly in love with Len for years. For a while, when I was younger, I tried to make my close friends and family believe that I was with Miku to hide my true feelings. Plus, I didn't know if Len liked me as anything more than a friend at that point. I was worried that he thought of me as more on an older-brother figure than a lover.

When Len celebrated his 15th birthday, I decided that it was time for me to confess my love to him. I was so filled with joy when I found out that he felt the same way towards me. It was one of the most golden moments of my entire life. Now, I didn't even have to worry about th approval of my father. All was well. I called Len to give him the news that my father had chosen to finally accept us.

"That's great!" exclaimed Len, sounding very joyful, "Hey, also, can you come over to my house later today? Maybe we can go out for dinner or ice cream later!"

"That would be really fun. I'll see if my parents will let me go." I said. My parents were fine with it, so I drove over to the Kagamine home. I greeted Len (and Rin's) mother at the door.

"Hello, Kagamine-Sama." I said, using the honorific to emphasize my respect for her, "How are you doing today?"

She smiled and replied, "Oh, I'm doing great, Kaito-kun. It's wonderful to see your smiling face again!"

"Thank you very much!" I smiled.

They told me to come inside. I took off my shoes, since it is the polite thing to do. I was surprised when the twins came out from their rooms to say hello to me. They were just as enthusiastic as ever.

"Senpai!" Rin explained loudly, "Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"Hi, Rin-chan!" I laughed, "I missed you too."

Len jumped up and down excitedly. I couldn't help but notice that he looked pretty childish. He also seemed a LOT like his sister at the moment... Sometimes he really did act like her...

But, at the same time, they were very different people. Len was usually rather shy, except around close friends (like any of the other Vocaloids.). Rin was always outgoing, and was never afraid to be herself. She could be a bit bossy sometimes, but she was well-liked by almost everyone. They both had a certain "charm" that made fans go wild. I guess all of the Vocaloids did, but they just seemed cute, I guess.

Another big difference is my love for Len. I love Rin too, of course, but I always thought of her as more of a little sibling. Len was different. He was so adorable, nice, and very attractive as well. His blue eyes captivated me and made me want to be with him; as if he was a magnet.

"Len!" I greeted, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Kaito!" he grinned.

Len stood on his toes to give me a quick kiss.

"Make out somewhere else, please!" Rin whined, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up, Rin..." Len said, "Ah, nevermind. Lets start eating."

"Are we going to go out to eat?" I asked.

"Nah, we decided to make dinner for you instead." Len informed me.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I smiled.

Len and Rin had made me some very delicious leek and mushroom soup for us to share. I had never even known that Len could cook, let alone make something so good. I was impressed. But what was even better was that they had worked so hard to do something nice for me.

After the meal, we went outside on their swinging seat to talk, and we also ate some blueberry popsicles (which were really good.)

"Thank you so much for the wonderful meal." I gratefully said.

Rin laughed, "You know, you don't have to always thank people for everything. You can just let people do stuff for you without feeling like you have to 'owe them' or whatever."

"Rin!" Len yelled, "That was rude!"

"No, no; it's okay." I explained, "I don't feel like I 'owe' people, exactly. I just think that it's good to let someone know that I care about the nice things they do for me, even if they aren't major. I never say anything if I don't mean it, though."

"Wow. I guess I've never thought of it that way before." Rin sighed.

Len smiled and reached for my hand. I held his, and for that moment, everything in the world was pure, blissful, and happy. I had so many people that I could count on; that I could love; that would be there for me. What more could anyone ask for?

It was getting pretty late, so I mentioned that my parents probably expected me to be home soon.

"You can stay a little while longer, right, Kaito? Maybe you can sleep over?" asked Len. Rin had already gone to bed.

"I don't know if my dad would allow me to. I mean, I know we already had sex before, but he doesn't know that. He probably wouldn't like me staying over at your house..." I said.

"Just try asking. It can't hurt." he urged me.

As nervous as I was to ask my dad about this, it was impossible to say no to Len. He's just so cute!

"Okay. I'll try..." I agreed hesitantly.

I called my dad and asked him if I could spend the night at Len's house.

"Hey dad... I was just wondering if I could spend the night at the Kagamine household?" I requested.

"Hmm... I don't know. He is your, er, boyfriend... I guess... So would it really be appropriate for you two to spend the night together?" asked my dad nervously.

"It's just for one night. We'll even stay in separate rooms. It's okay, I swear." I compromised.

"Okay, I guess. As long as you don't do anything gross, okay?" he insisted.

"Okay, dad, we won't... Bye." I said, and then hang up the phone.

I didn't know if I could really hold that promise accountable, but it's best not to upset my father by telling him the truth. That would be unfair to him, right?

And, I did intend to sleep in another room. I would try my best to resist any temptations that came up that night.

"So, do you have a guest room that I can stay in?" I asked.

Len laughed, "No way, you're coming with me!"

I tried my best... I really wanted to keep the promise I made... But the desire was just too strong...

I went into Len's room with him. I knew that I didn't need to panic. We had done this with each other before, so there was nothing to worry about. But this time it seemed different somehow. Maybe it's because it was my first time with another guy. I'm pretty sure it was his first time with anyone, although you can never be sure...

Sadly, I didn't get to give my virginity to Len. I wish that I could have, since he did so for me and I would want to share that with someone as special as him. But I gave that up years ago to a girl I hardly knew... All the while, I knew that I wasn't even interested in girls. I just wanted to get it over with, I guess. I regret it a lot.

"Why do you look so thoughtful, Kaito?" Len asked. I was glad that he had gotten comfortable enough around me to not even use honorifics.

"Oh, I was just thinking about some things. It's not really a big deal." I told him.

"Okay, so are we just gonna sit here, or can we actually do something?" he questioned.

I decided to tease him a little bit, since I got to have fun too, right?

"Oh, but I'm tired. You're going to have to make me so lustful towards you that I can't resist, even if I am fatigued." I whispered into his ear.

Len grinned and began to take off his shirt. He was nicely built; not too many muscles, but he was fit and looked very good.

Laughing, I said, "Nice, but it takes a lot more than that to really turn me on. I'm a 19 year old, practically a man. You're gonna need to try harder to please me, love."

"I'm just getting started." smirked Len.

Len kissed me, and tried to unbutton my shirt, but had trouble...

I was starting to actually feel bad for him, so I decided to give him a break.

"Okay, okay. You win. Now go lay down on the bed." I ordered.

He did what I told him to almost immediately. I'm not really into the whole dominant submissive thing, but this really got me going.

He laid down on the bed, with a look in his eyes that told me he was ready for me. I nodded at him.

I started by holding him and giving him some kisses, but then after a while took off my clothes. He had also stripped by then.

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

He nodded of approval, so I begun to push.

"Oh, Kaito! I-it's too much for me..." Len moaned.

"I can't stop now, Len. Try not to scream, you'll wake your family..." I told him.

After we were done, we held each other like we usually do, and fell asleep in each other's arms. I knew that we would be together forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A few years after the incident with Kaito's father, Kaito and Len were happily living together as lovers and partners in life. The awkwardness that came with telling everyone about their relationship had finally completely faded away. It seemed like life was absolutely perfect in every way.

Kaito was now 23, and Len was nearly 19. It seemed like the age difference that once seemed so drastic was hardly even noticeable anymore. Of course, Len was still a few inches shorter than Kaito, but that was okay with him.

Rin and Miku (who were both somewhat upset about the fact that the boy they were both in love with, Kaito, was actually gay and in love with Len) had gotten over their heartbreak. Miku was now married to Ted Kasane (Teto's brother) and they were very happy together. And Rin was enjoying life like she usually did anyways.

Kaito had just recently graduated college, and Len was still in his second year of college. No Vocaloids really needed to go to college, considering the fact that they already made millions of dollars a year from their music. But the two of them wanted to learn more about the subjects that interested them.

Most nights ended with at least some kind of sexual contect, which usually was just conventional. But sometimes Kaito liked to mix it up by using ropes, handcuffs, and other items. Len was a little bit uncomfortable with that, but since it pleased Kaito he allowed him to do that. They thought of it as a way to bond with each other; as if the two of them were united as one by their love and passion for each other.

Overall, their lives were just happy and filled with positivity. But, of course, they did have problems, just like any other people. Some everyday problems they faced were that some people seemed to have a problem with them. Whenever they would hold hands or kiss in public, they would get weird stares, even from some of their fans. That would definantly not had happened if they were a heterosexual couple. But, since they were both male, some people weren't as open-minded towards them as they should have been.

Also, they had some problems that any people would. Sometimes the two of them argued with each other, but they always stopped before it could become a real issue. And, of course, Len had some troubles with his schoolwork, and Kaito needed to help him with it every once in a while.

Len and Kaito had a few, though rare, more serious issues in life. While they did manage to achieve fame and fortune as Vocaloids at such an early age, they were still mortal, and had loved ones who did not have the technology to live as long as Vocaloids do. Those people were sometimes very close to them, and nearly everyone knows how hard it is to lose a loved one.

In May of the first year that they were living together, Kaito got a call from his mother that would change his life.

She informed him that his father had passed away.

"What?!" Kaito exclaimed; shocked, "H-how did that happen so quickly? He was fine the last time I saw him! This couldn't have happened!"

"I don't know, honey." his mother said, trying not to cry, "He just collapsed. We tried to take him to the hospital, but they said that it was too late to save his life."

"Oh, mom..." Kaito said, "I don't know what do do... Goodbye, I love you."

"Wait!" his mother raised her voice to get Kaito's attention, "The funeral procession is in two weeks. Please, find some time to come to it. Thank you." She then hang up.

Len was in the kitchen making their lunch. Kaito called him in, hoping to find comfort.

"Len! Please, come in here, I need you!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! I'm finishing our meal!" Len said.

"No, Len! I really do need you right now!" insisted Kaito.

Len came into the room and noticed that Kaito had tears in his eyes; pouring down his face. Len did not yet know what had happened to his lover, but he knew that it was something serious. He held Kaito, and let him cry in his arms.

"My father is dead." whispered Kaito.

This struck Len like a bolt of lightning. He was not used to being around people who were experiencing grief, and he didn't know how to act around them. He knew that it would probably make Kaito very sensitive, so he would have to be careful not to hurt his feelings by saying something wrong.

Len really hated it when Kaito got angry, so he would do all he could to avoid that situation. Also, Len had become friends with Kaito's father, and it hurt him to lose a friend as well.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Len comforted, "I'll always be there if you need someone."

For a while, Kaito just found comfort in being held by Len's soft, warm body. It gave him a sense of security, as he knew that, no matter what, he would always have someone to be there for him; to love him; and, to need him. Someone who is his alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ I was not ready for the grief that I would face when I lost my dad. The past few years before that had been so wonderful that I couldn't even imagine that something could go wrong. After all, I was living with Len, the love of my life. When I got that phone call, the pure perfectness of everything shattered. I was faced with morality. It reminded me that even though Vocaloids fan live for a long time, it is not forever. We live as long as we are listened to; as long as we have a purpose._**

But, my father was not a Vocaloid. He would age quicker than we do. He would, unlike us, have to worry about his health. That is the main difference between us Vocaloids and the "normal people." I knew that my dad would not live any longer than a hundred or ninety years old, but I didn't understand why he had to leave us so early. He was only 54 when he passed away.

That was only a few years after his outburst about Len and I. Still, by the time of his death, he had become very accepting of my relationship with Len. We didn't get to visit each other very often, though. He lived in Okinawa and I lived in Tokyo. The few visits we made were usually brief, but a very special time that I got to spend with my parents.

When he died, I didn't know what to do. I held Len for support, since be was the only person I ever grew to love this strongly; like someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. After bring in his warm, soft embrace, I could finally manage to talk and explain in more detail what had happened.

"My mom just called me and told me that my father passed away, most likely of a heart attack." I told Len, "We're going to Okinawa to attend his funeral."

Len held my hand, and I knew that he was one person that would always be with me. He didn't even need to talk; we simply understood each other.

We didn't talk very much for the rest of the night. We just got to bed early, and held each other as we slept.

The week following this seemed to go on for a lifetime. Each moment was slow and gray in color, as if it was all dull and lacking of purpose. Len made it a bit easier for me. Losing a loved one is always painful, but it helps a lot to have someone to help me deal with it.

When it came time to attend my father's funeral, Len and I packed up our suitcases and scheduled a flight for the next day; a Sunday. Len had already talked to his professors about the absences.

On Saturday morning, we got up pretty early and drove to the airport. Len drove this time, since he is actually better at driving than I am (even though he is younger and had less practice.)

After waiting in the airport for about and hour, a cheery voice began talking to us from a speaker, and we went to board the airplane.

"Welcome to the Tokyo Airline flight to Okinawa!" said a flight attendNt with a fake smile on her face, "Thank you for waiting, please board the plane now."

Len and I walked onto the aircraft and took our seats. I knew that Len was scared of flight, so I held his hand as we were gliding through the air.

The clouds were so lovely and white. They made me wonder if my dad was in heaven, if it even existed. I thought that maybe he had become some other spirit, or a part of nature. Maybe he was right here with me. I never really believed in those kind of things, but I sure did wish it was true.

"Are you scared, Len?" I asked.

"Well, a little bit, buy I really don't want to trouble you. I'll just listen to some music and try to relax." he said, trying to be considerate.

"Okay, a d you can tell me if you get nervous, you know." I promised him.

"Thank you, but this is for your father. I don't feel like I should be bothering you with selfish things." he told me.

I gave if a quick kiss on the cheek to let him know that he has never troubled me, and that I wouldn't be able to deal with the grief without him. I was so glad to be with him, even during a sad and depressing time.

When we got to the to the tiny airport in Okinawa, we went to rent a vehicle and go to my mother's house. My parents had recently retired and moved back, to their hometown. It was so peaceful. It had the largest life expectancy in the world, and was the happiest place in Japan.

My mom's home was nice. The architecture was of Classical Japanese style. It brought back so many memories with my family.

"Welcome, Kaito." my mother said with misty eyes. She then gave me a hug, and I could tell that she had a broken heart.

"I love you, mom." I told her. Now I was almost getting teary-eyed as well from the sight of my mother in such a heartbroken and sad state.

"Come in, Len and Kaito." she invited.

We walked int other beautiful house and sat on the red, new-looking couch.

"Would you like me to make you dinner? It's getting pretty late, and it must have been a long drive here." she offered.

"No thank you, Shion-sama. We already had some food earlier." Len said.

"Okay, then I'll just make some tea." she decided.

My mother started to heat the tea, and Len and I went to sit at the table.

When my mom came out its the tea, we all drank silently at the table. It was one of the few times that I've actually felt awkward around my mom or Len.

Soon after that, we went to sleep, even though it was not even night yet. We would wake up early again the next morning to attend the funeral. I found it hard to accept that that my dad was gone; that he could never be back. How could that happen?

My dreams were all flashbacks of the wonderful times I had with my family. Sure, we did fight sometimes. Yes, I did have very different beliefs than my father did. But he was still my dad, and I loved him as he was a crucial part of my childhood and my life.

Some of his more old-fashioned thoughts were not ones that I agreed with at all, but I still enjoyed hearing his thoughts and opinions. Beneath the somewhat intimidating feeling he seemed to give people, he was a good-hearted man who cared for my mother and I with all of his heart. We were not perfect, but I was lucky to have such a nice family to grow up with and to teach me about life.

Now, all that was left of my father was memories. I, unlike many kids whose fathers had to work all day, got to spend a lot of time with both of my parents. They both worked, but they were home pretty early, so I go to spend a good amount of time with my mother and father.

This meant that I would have hours of memories to reminisce on. This was both a good and bad thing. Surely I would become sad she in looked back on the loving father who I would never be able to see again. But, it is better to have memories than nothing at all. At least that meant that there was something left of him.

I was awakened by a loud alarm clock at 6:15 A.M. Len and my mother had already gotten up, so I just skipped breakfast, brushed my teeth, and got dressed.

I drove this time, even though I was tired. We went to the ceremony. All of my dad's old friends, some of whom I had gotten to know pretty well, were there.

"Hi, Yuki-san." I said to my family friend.

"Hi Kaito-kun. I'm so sorry about your father." she replied solemnly.

"Thank you for being considerate." I told her.

My mother was the one to bury his ashes, since we chose to have the body cremated. We buried him. In a small shrine with his pictures and some of his favorite items. I suppose we would go pray at his shrine every once in a while. Now, I knew that we had to let him go.

It would be difficult to get through the loss, but with the love of Len and my great friends, I could live with a happy future in mine.

Because I knew that, no matter what, the love between Len and I was strong enough to get through any amount of pain. That was true love that could last forever.


End file.
